The Last Descendant Of The Hatsune Clan
by Ria Risa
Summary: Risa was just a girl that is crazy in love with anime. One day her friends asked her to watch Naruto so she went home to watch the anime and was suddenly pulled into the anime. She doesn't remember her past. What will she do? Will she regain her memories ? RATED T COZ I'M PARANOID !
1. Chapter 1

**At School~~**

Risa's / Miku's POV

"Oh Gosh, school is so boring can it get any worse ?" I asked to myself.

Just then the school bell finally rang.

O MY JASHIN ! FINALLY !

As I was walking back home my friends caught up to me...

" Hey Hey, Risa~" Al and Ai said.

"What" I said in an annoyed tone. What do you expect ? I'm tired from school ! So I just wanna go home and sleep.

"You watch anime right Risa?~" Al asked

"Well duh ! I wouldn't be called the 'Anime Queen' for no reason right ?" I said while stating the obvious. The school has a Anime club and I joined it and since I was the one who knew lot's of things about Anime they gave me the title 'Anime Queen'

"Well I heard that there's this awesome anime called Naruto you should check it out !" Ai said happily.

"Sure" I said it while having an anime sweat drop... I actually don't want to watch Naruto. I mean it's not like I hate it but I don't know why I just feel like my body is restricting me from watching it. But then again since my friends requested me to watch I might as well do it before start bombarding me with ridiculous questions... About the show and nag at me on how I didn't watch the show

I went home and started watching Naruto but the moment it was switched on... Something happened... I was pulled into the darkness and the abyss...

I wake up only to find out that I'm in a place that I have no clue where I am at. Where am I ? Why am I in a forest ? I wanna go back... Suddenly, I hear screams. Wait screams ? That's weird might as well check it out.

So I ran and ran and found out where the screaming came from. When I reach there I see... Blood... Wait... Blood?! Why would there be blood ?!

* * *

Hey guys how do u like it ? I hope u guys like it :D Sorry if it was short :( I'll try make the next one longer

Arigatou~~

(⌒▽⌒)


	2. Chapter 2

Risa/Miku's POV

Blood ? The crimson red liquid is lying on the floor... My feet started moving... Wait why is my feet moving ?! I moved forward only to realise that there was two bodies laying in front of me...

" Miku... Miku..." whose Miku ? I looked down and I see a lady saying Miku

" Hey lady, whose Miku " I was curious so I asked

" Miku my darling have you forgotten me ?" that lady asked I nodded

" Well that is to be expected since I sent you to the other realm..." the lady said

" W-W-What do you mean ?" I stuttered

She tapped my forehead with her index and middle finger covered in blood...

"W-W-What is this" I said while gripping my head tightly waiting for her answer

" You shall find out soon... Miku... Remember this... Your... Father stay away from him... And I always... Love... You... " she said while hesitating and collapsed

" Hey ! Hey ! Lady ! Wake up ! Wake up ! " I shouted I checked her breathing and her pulse...

It stopped... Just after that my head hurts like a hammer hitting my head over and over again. I gripped my head in pain started shouting and screaming.

The last thing I heard was a male voice saying

" Miku ! Miku ! Are you alright ? Miku ! Miku ! Dammit ! Kakashi over here !" and I fell into unconsciousness...

Sasuke's POV

My team and I was walking towards the Hokage's mansion to get a new mission. I looked at the sky and remembered how Miku's hair was clear as the sky it's been a long time since she was gone ( Me: You Like Her ~ Sasuke: Oh Shut Up ! ) I heard Sakura squealing and Naruto talking about ramen while Kakashi just kept on reading his book. Suddenly, we all heard screaming and shouting.

I looked to Kakashi and he nodded. We all ran into the direction of the screaming. I ran into a house while Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto ran to other houses. I ran and ran then I heard screaming and shouting... And I saw... Miku...

" Miku ! Miku ! Are you alright ? Miku ! Miku ! Dammit ! " Just then i saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi over here !" I finally see Miku.

I heard that she was dead but apparently they were lies... Miku... I hope your okay


	3. Chapter 3

Miku's POV

~Dream~

_What ? Where am I walking ? Why am I holding a chainsaw ? Never mind that... I'm walking to school. I'm walking to class ? _

_"Hey Risa ~" Al and Ai said at the same time._

_"What's in your hands ?" Al asked. I lifted up my hand and swing it down slicing Al in half._

No ! What is going on why can't I move my body ?

_"Risa... B-B-But why ?" Ai asked while trembling looking at me with fear._

I lifted my hand up once again and sliced her as well. My classmates saw this and started screaming. 

_No No No No No ! How could this be happening ?! I slaughtered my friends... How could I ? _

I woke from all the screaming and shouting.

"Miku ! Miku ! Are you alright ?" asked the male...

I recognise his voice... But from where ? Oh yeah... I remember now, it was before I passed out. I looked around and see a guy with hair that looks like a duck ass, a girl with pink hair that is as pink as a Sakura tree, I kid with blond hair and a male with silver hair that defies gravity a mask that covers his nose and mouth, headband that covers his left eye only showing his right eye.

Sakura's POV

This girl if I remember correctly her name is Miku as said from Sasuke sure is mysterious... I mean it's not everyday you find a screaming girl in a bloodied house. Anyways, Kakashi-sensei was told by the Hokage to look after her until she wakes up and bring her to him. I was looking at Sasuke as he was staring at the girl with a relieved and worried expression. This is the first time I've seen Sasuke like this.

All of the sudden, she started screaming and shouting, waking up face drenched in a cold sweat.

"Miku ! Miku ! Are you alright ?" Sasuke asked with a relieved and worried expression. She just stared at us with eyes as clear as the sky. Wow her eyes are so pretty... This is the first time I've seen eyes that are so clear and blue...

"Where am I ? Who are you ?" She asked

Miku's POV

"Where am I ? Who are you ?" I asked out of curiosity while keeping a straight face.

"Questions later for now follow us" said the man with silver hair.

I simply nodded and followed, we walked to a giant red building with the word '火' written in front of the building. The silver haired man knocked on the door and we heard someone say

"Come in"

We entered and saw an old man sitting behind a desk. He was looking at me.

**"**Miku, welcome back" said the old man

"Sir, she doesn't remember her past"said the silver haired man.

"It seems so Kakashi..." said the old man. So that's his name...

"Well in that case... Miku you are going to be in Team 7 and you can call me Hokage" he said with a pause and a smile.I nodded in response

"Well shall we go now Miku ?" Kakashi said with a smile. I think... If u can see what's under his mask. I wonder how they are like ?... We were about to go but then Hokage-sama stopped us

Ok guys i don't think this is such a good chapter... But I hope you like it

So the usual ...

Review

Rate

Fav

Follow

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi's POV  
"Um... Miku-san could you pls stay back for a while ? I would like to have a word with you.." Hokage-sama said

"Hai, Hokage-sama" says Miku with completely no emotion

"Kakashi gather your students and prepare to introduce them to Miku-san" says the Hokage. I nodded in response and excused myself.

Hokage's POV  
"Miku you will stay with Sasuke " I said

"Whose Sasuke ?" she asked

"Later you'll see" I said. She nodded in response.

"You may go now" I said and she excused herself and left.

Kakashi's POV  
I've read some reports about Miku when I was in the ANBU... Apparently she already was a Jounin at the age of 5 and was asked to join the ANBU but she declined and apparently she was the cousin of Sasuke (Me: Oh Gosh I didn't really see that coming till I thought of it... Sasuke: That's why I said that I don't like like her but as a cousin ! Kakashi (in thoughts) : that would explain his expression earlier...)

It was said one day she went missing and some people claimed that she was dead and some said that she was alive... But the only question in my head is... If she was claimed to be missing or dead how is it that not one single ANBU was able to find her and if she did went missing... Why did she come back now ?

All these questions fill up my mind but I decided to drop the question as I saw Miku coming up to the roof.

Miku's POV   
As I walk up to the roof top... I see Kakashi and the other three people from the hospital there...

"Hello there Miku ! You will on our team from now onwards" he said with a smile I think...

Then he pointed at the blond just before he was about to speak, the blond shouted

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage some day !" he shouted.

I just looked at him and said " With that enthusiasm I believe you will " I said with a small smile. Then the girl with pink hair says

" I'm Sakura Haruno and hope we can become great friends " she said with a smile

"I think we will become great friends as well... I also like the colour of you hair it matches you" I said with a small smile.

And finally the duck ass boy "I'm Sasuke Uchiha... Miku do you remember me ?" he asked

Remember him ? I don't think I've met him before... Wait...

_-~~~Flashback~~~-_  
_"Okaa-san where are we going ? Ne~ Okaa-san" I asked my mother_

"We are going to visit your cousin Sasuke" mother said with a smile

"Hai !" I said happily. We reached in front of a giant house and okaa-san knocked on a door and small kid with hair that looks like a duck ass from the back of his head opened the door... He looked at us and yelled

"Okaa-san, Aunt Mizuki is here !" then a lady with raven black hair came to the door and said

"Oh, Mizuki how wonderful to see you again !" the lady said.

"Yes, yes it's been a while hasn't it ? Miku say 'Hi' to Aunt Mikoto" says mother I nodded in response and turn to Aunt Mikoto and say

"Hi Aunt Mikoto !"...

_End of Flashback_

"I remeber now... You are my cousin aren't you Sasuke ?" Naruto and Sakura stared at us wide-eyed.

"Well it seems that you figured this out... Sasuke, Miku will stay with you since you guys are cousins..." Kakashi said. Me and Sasuke nodded in response. I felt Sakura's eyes boring into my skull and I leaned over to Sasuke and say

"You got fangirls eh ?" Sasuke said back

"Hn. You got fan-boys yourself just wait and see..." I rolled my eyes and walked to Sakura and whispered

" I think I'll help you and Sasgay get together" and she immediately hugged me and said 'Thank You' over and over again.

"Okay then, Miku why don't you tell us about yourself ?" I just nodded and asked

"Like what ?"

"Like your like and dislikes dreams for the future or anything else..." Kakashi said I nodded and said

"My name's Miku Hatsune my likes... nothing much, dislikes lots of things... dreams for the future... I just wanna restore my lost memorise... and the last thing I saw before you guys found me was that... One person... Claiming to be my mother... Died in front of me... Telling me to stay away from my father" I said with hesitation

I felt everyone looking at me wide-eyed or sympithatically...

_Hey guys how's life ? Is this chapter good thanks for reading so...  
Me: Comment  
Naruto: Fav  
Sasuke: Rate  
Sakura: Follow  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Before we get to the story part... Let me recap on something:_  
After the old Team 7 did the bell test with Kakashi they went back home  
Then the next day went to get a mission like the usual D ranks and all... So after all that they went back to get another mission then they found Miku..  
And you know from there how the story goes :)

Naruto's POV  
"My name's Miku Hatsune my likes... nothing much, dislikes lots of things... dreams for the future... I just wanna restore my lost memorise... and the last thing I saw before you guys found me was that... One person... Claiming to be my mother... Died in front of me... Telling me stay away from my father" Miku-chan said with hesitation

All of us were staring at her... Wide-eyed... Sympathy...

"Well then...meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 11 am" says Kakashi-sensei while breaking the silence.

"You better not be late !" Me and Sakura yelled at Kakashi while pointing a finger at him.

Sasuke & Sakura & Kakashi's POV   
Miku... I can't believe she had to witness that but there was no sadness in her voice when she said that... I wonder why ?

Miku's POV  
"Well then...meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 11am" says Kakashi-sensei while breaking the silence.

"You better not be late !" Naruto and Sakura yelled at Kakashi while pointing a finger at him.

"HEY WAIT ! LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU'S TO CELEBRATE MIKU JOINING OUR TEAM ! KAKASHI-SENSEI'S PAYING !" just as Naruto said that he ran off to Ichiraku's.

"We should go before Naruto eats his 30th bowl..." says Sakura.

Kakashi nodded and left in a hurry. "Does he eat that much ?" I asked. Sasgay and Sakura nodded

"Well let's go then" says Sakura. Sasgay just gave a simple 'Hn' and we left

When we got there Naruto ate his 20th bowl... Is he really human ? We all sat down and started eating I ate a regular bowl with beef.

"Hey Naruto, whose the cute new girl ?" said Ichiraku

"SHE'S OUR NEWEST MEMBER !" Naruto exclaimed

"Oh in that case... It's on the house today! And girl what's your name ?" Ichiraku said and asked. Kakashi sighed with relief and I answered back

"Miku Hatsune"

I finished and left soon Sasuke caught up followed by Sakura then Naruto.

"Hey Miku ! Come and follow us we got some people we wanna introduce to you !" said Naruto

"Sure..." I said with no emotion

" OKAY ! THEN IT'S SETTLED ! SASUKE STAY WITH HER WHILE SAKURA AND I GO GET THE OTHERS !" Naruto said while pumping his fist into the air and Sakura nodded then they left leaving me and Sasuke alone together...

Sasuke's POV

So now me and Miku are left together... Just as I was gonna say something. I noticed Naruto and the others coming over here.

"Everyone meet Miku Hatsune, she is our new squad member !" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you) watashi wa Miku Hatsune desu (I'm Miku Hatsune) " she said with a straight face.

"She's cute. I like her, Hi my name's Kiba also this is my dog Akamaru and the guy with the black glasses is Shino" says Kiba while Akamaru barks. I gave him the all so famous Uchiha glare when he said that she was cute.

Why am I being an over protective cousin now ?

Miku's POV

"M-M-My name is H-Hinata " the girl with light violet eyes said.

I looked over to another three people.

"I'm Ino and the pineapple head here is Shikamaru " Ino said with a smile.

Wait why would a girl have a name that has the meaning of pig ? Never mind I'm not even gonna ask.

" What a drag" says Shikamaru

"And this guy here is Choji " Shikamaru said while pointing to the guy eating a bag of chips.

" Hey Miku you sing right ? Why don't you sing a song for us ?" says the duck ass. I gave him a glare and he smirked I gave in and started to sing 'Uta Ni Katachi Wa Nai Keredo'

When I finished singing they all looked at me with a calming look on their face and they lift up their hands and place it above their chest or hearts.

"What is this feeling ?" Sasuke asked

"I know right it feels so nice and warm..." Naruto replied

"It feels like all my troubles have gone away..." Sakura said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and as if that was not enough attention everyone else was also looking at me with a nice soft expression. All of a sudden a swarm of guys came on running over here yelling

"MIKU-SAMA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH !" I glared at Sasgay and he smirked and said " I told you so" I just growled a bit, and once the males started coming near here I started to run off.

It was around sunset when I escaped them and Sasuke found me.

"Let's go back" says the duck ass I just nodded and we left.

"Hey Miku..." says Sasuke

"What is it ?"

"What do you mean by people claiming to be your mother died in front of you eyes ?"

"It's exactly what it meant, a person did claim to be my parents... and she just died in front of my eyes... She died... _A Bloody Death_..."

Sasuke's POV  
"It's exactly what it meant, a person did claim to be my mother... and she just died in front of my eyes... She died... _A Bloody Death_..."

I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Oh..." was all I said. And then there was silence between us. Soon we reached back to the apartment and I unlock the door.

"Here we are" I said and she just nodded

"Which is my room ?" she asked

"The one on the left"

"Okay..." she answered back she went in and that's the last time I saw that night

Miku's POV  
I just walked into my room. Released the bands on my hair changed my clothes and crawled into bed and slept.

~Time skip to 11 am~

Ugh ! Kakashi-sensei is late again ! and this morning Sasuke and I had to deal with our fans...  
I was thinking how long more it was gonna take. But just right on cue Kakashi-sensei showed up

"YOUR LATE !" Sakura and Naruto yelled in a unison

"Sorry guys, I..."says Kakashi but before he was about to finish Naruto yells

"SAVE IT ! and what's our mission today ?"

"Well let's go and find out" says Kakashi. We started walking to the Hokage's mansion and knocked on the door. We heard a faint "Come in" and so we entered

"Ah... Team 7, okay so for your next mission is to babysit a boy then walking back an old man to his house..." Hokage-sama says before being interrupted by Naruto

"NO NO NO NO NO! HOW CAN I BE HOKAGE WHEN IM DOING ALL THIS D-RANK MISSIONS ?!" yelled Naruto

Eh ?! So that did low life jobs before I came eh ? Then the man with a scar across his face started lecturing Naruto... And his eyes looked over to me and he said

" Lord Hokage who is this girl ?"

"Oh her ? This is Miku Hatsune the last descendent of the Hatsune clan. Miku, this is Iruka " says Hokage-sama

"Hajimemashite" says Iruka

"Anata mo (You too) " I replied

Right after that Hokage-sama and Iruka continues to lecture Naruto. But all of us weren't paying attention

"And so I was like what's the difference between beef and pork ?" says Naruto

"WERE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING ?!" yelled Iruka with an anime vein on his fore head

"It's alright Iruka... They are right... Ok Team 7 I will be giving you a C-Rank mission and it is to guard a man back to his village " says Hokage-sama

"ALRIGHT ! WHO WILL WE BE GUARDING ? A PRINCESS OR MAYBE SOME KIND OF VIP ?! " yelled a pumped up Naruto

"Alright you may come in now..." says Hokage-sama

" Ugh... What's up with the whimpy brats especially the short one with the idiotic look on his face. " says the Drunken old man

Wow... So we're suppose to protect him till we reach his village.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ! WHOSE THE SHORT ONE WITH THE IDIOTIC FACE ?!" says Naruto while laughing

He looked around only to find out that he was the shortest and the one with the idiotic face.

" Lemme at him !" shouted Naruto

"Naruto our job is to protect him and not to beat him to a bloody pulp..." I said back.

" I DON'T CARE !" yelled Naruto

I sighed and tapped his fore head with my index and middle finger and Naruto immediately relaxed. Sasuke looks shocked and Sakura, Kakashi, Hokage-sama and Iruka looked suprised.

"Thanks Miku" Naruto thanked

I didn't answer but just simply nod.

" Okay meet at the main gate in an hour and Miku could you please stay back I would like to have a word with you, Kakashi and Iruka as well... The rest of you may leave. " said Hokage-sama

Everyone just nodded and left or stayed behind. I wonder what he wants to talk about ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Iruka's POV **

**" Lemme at him !" shouted Naruto**

**"Naruto our job is to protect him and not to beat him to a bloody pulp..." Miku said back. **

**" I DON'T CARE !" yelled Naruto**

**She sighed and tapped his fore head with her index and middle finger and Naruto immediately relaxed. Sasuke looks shocked and Sakura, Kakashi, Hokage-sama and I looked surprised. **

**I mean after all how did she calm Naruto down just by tapping his fore head ?!**

**"Thanks Miku" Naruto thanked**

**She didn't answer but just simply nod. She's kinda like Sasuke except much more quiet. Because he says 'Hn' While she just nods.**

**" Okay meet at the main gate in an hour and Miku could you please stay back I would like to have a word with you, Kakashi and Iruka as well... The rest of you may leave. " said Hokage-sama. **

**Everyone just nodded and left or stayed behind. Who would have thought he kind of read my mind I actually wanted to ask her how did she did it. And it seems Hokage-sama read my mind...**

**Miku's POV**

**" Hokage-sama what did you wish to speak about ? " I asked**

**" Ah, yes I forgot to give you your head band... How did you get Naruto to calm down ?" Hokage-sama**

**" What do you mean sir ? " I asked**

**" You see... It's actually very hard to calm him down " Iruka replied **

**" And you just did it without using a jutsu... Why did you wanted to tap his fore head in the first place ?" Kakashi asked**

**" Honestly I myself have no clue... Instincts perhaps ? " I replied honestly**

**" Instincts ? " Hokage-sama, Iruka and Kakashi said in a unison. **

**I just nodded and wondered... Is it really that hard to calm him down ? It seems so...**

**" Miku and Kakashi you may go now " says Lord Hokage. **

**I nodded and me and Kakashi excused ourselves. I walked out of the door and Kakashi went poof. Looking at the time... I think I have 20 minutes left. So I teleported to the apartment.**

** ( Me: Just in case some of you were wondering... Miku: I already did some training after I came here. Me: Exactly. She sparred with Sasuke and he still doesn't want to admit defeat. Sasuke: Its your fault for making me look weak Risa ! Me: Before the rest of say anything my nick name is Risa , and... Miku ! Sasuke's being a meanie again... *goes to emo corner* Miku: Aw... Cheer up Risa and for Sasuke... *Ties him up in chains* Welcome to my torture chamber :) Sasuke: Holy crap ! -After Miku and Sasuke leaves- Me: Yeah ✌✌)**

**When I got in, I saw Sasuke standing there waiting for me. I quickly packed my things and we left. We reached the village gates in 10 minutes which leaves 5 minutes left. Sakura, Naruto and the bridge builder Tazuna is here and in that second Kakashi appeared. **

**" Is this magic ? " I asked **

**" What is ? " Naruto asked**

**" Kakashi being on time " I replied then four of us were like 'OOOOOH' and Kakashi was like -_-"**

**" Alright let's go " said Kakashi **

**" ALRIGHT LET'S GO ! " Naruto yelled while pumping his fist into the air. **

**" What are you do excited about ? " Sakura asked **

**" Well its my first time going out of the village " Naruto replied and I mentally face palmed while keeping my poker face. **

**As we were walking I noticed a puddle along the path. Wait why is there a puddle I mean it hasn't rained in the past few days... I looked over to Kakashi and he nodded I also do it as a response. **

**At that moment two ninjas jumped out of the puddles and tied up Kakashi in chains and kept pulling till 'he' was torn to shreds. **

**" Kakashi-sensei !" Naruto and Sakura yelled in a unison. **

**" Black Gold Saw Mode - Engage... I summon... King Saw " I said and in that instance a huge chain saw was summoned above my head gripped it and got ready. **

**The others looked really shocked. The two ninjas started coming at us. **

**" Focus ! " I yelled at them then they snapped out of it **

**" Sakura, Naruto protect Tazuna ! Sasuke let's deal with them ! " I said and they yelled yes in response. **

**I ran towards one of the ninjas and we clashed you could even see the sparks coming and to think I'm only using one hand. His claws... Theres the smell of poison. Better to avoid it. We kept clashing with each other until I said. **

**" Dead Master Mode-On ... I summon Dead Chains " I said right after I said that chains came out of the ground and bounded the ninja I was fighting. He started to struggle**

**" It's futile to struggle... My Dead Chains are made of pure blood..." I said as I tightened my grip on him and he passed out. Idiots...**

**I looked to my right only to see Sasuke pining a ninja to the tree with a shuriken and he kicked him then Sakura started squealing. **

**" Oh Sasuke-kun ! " she squealed**

**Just then the ninja escaped Sasuke's grasp and charges towards Naruto. **

**" Naruto look out ! "Sasuke yelled. And I immediately reacted**

**" Bind him " I said and the chains binded him. I walked over and asked **

**" Naruto, daijobu ( are you alright ) ?" I asked. Poor kid he's still shaking. I looked at his and saw that he got scratched with poison. Tch. I was too late. Just then Kakashi came out of the bushes. **

**" Took you long enough..." I said to Kakashi. The two binded ninjas stared in disbelief. **

**" H-H-How did you ? " Ninja A stuttered. **

**" Simple you dope, it's called the substitution jutsu and weren't you aware for the fact when you 'killed' him there was no smell of blood also there won't be a puddle if it haven't rained in the past few days. " I said**

**" Very good Miku you really are observant. Sasuke you are really good to being able to work together with Miku. Sakura and Naruto, good job as well you guys listened to orders but Naruto I'm slightly disappointed in you for not being able to stand strong" Kakashi said. **

**I started to stare at Tazuna but dropped it. I knelt on one knee and grabbed Naruto's wounded hand and looked at it. Then I turned to face to Kakashi sensei and said**

**" Kakashi we have a problem..." **

**" Oh and what is that ?" he replied**

**" Naruto has been poisoned" I stated bluntly**

**Everyone gasped. Naruto had this worried look on his face. I let go of his hand and stood up. **

**" I think we should take him back to the hospital. " says Sakura. **

**" Yeah let's go " says Kakashi **

**Suddenly Naruto takes out his kunai and slashed out the poison and said **

**" I'm sick and tired of being a burden and so I swear by this kunai that I will never back down ! " Naruto yelled. **

**We all looked at him with a shocked expression. **

**" Um... Naruto that was nice and all but um... If you lose anymore blood you'll die" says Kakashi. **

**Right after that Naruto started running around panicking. I walked over to him. **

**" Don't worry Naruto I can heal it for you. Just hold out your hand" I said **

**" Okay " Naruto replied and he held out his hand. I hovered mine over his and I just concentrated. Then shiny sparkly light comes out and heals Naruto's hand in three seconds. **

**Everyone looked at me amazed. **

**" Thanks " says Naruto and I just nodded. Now on to the next business... I just stared at Tazuna. **

**"Explain. " I said**

**" What do you mean ?" he answered back **

**" Don't play dumb, the only reason Kakashi hid in the bushes was to see who their target was. If it was us ninjas then maybe we could understand but their target was you. Our job was to protect you till you finish building the bridge from thugs and theives but in this case... It's ninjas... This mission should at least be a B or A-Rank mission... So explain... " I said emotionlessly **

**Sakura's POV**

**I saw Miku healing Naruto's hand. She just healed it in like 3 seconds flat ! She's so cool and amazing... After she was done Naruto thanked her and she just nodded. **

**I noticed she started staring at Tazuna. **

**"Explain. " she said**

**" What do you mean ?" he answered back **

**" Don't play dumb, the only reason Kakashi hid in the bushes was to see who their target was. If it was us ninjas then maybe we could understand but their target was you. Our job was to protect you till you build finish building the bridge from thugs and theives but in this case... It's ninjas... This mission should at least be a B or A-Rank mission... So explain... " she said emotionlessly. **

**Wow I can't believe she so smart... She noticed it so fast. Kakashi sensei nodded and praised her and she just nodded. **

**" These are Hidden Mist Chunnins and they are known to continue fighting no matter what. And just like what Miku had said this has become a B-Rank mission so therefore we are acting out of duties " Kakashi sensei said. **

**Miku's POV**

**" These are Hidden Mist Chunnins and they are known to continue fighting no matter what. And just like what Miku had said this has become a B-Rank mission so therefore we are acting out of duties " Kakashi said. **

**" We are acting out of duties so we have to go back... " Sakura said scared. **

**Then Naruto started saying that we should continue the mission. Then they started debating with each in the end Naruto won in exchange...**

**" Black Gold Saw Mode - Off... " I said and King Saw dissappeared.**

**" Shut it..." I said again and the chains closed Naruto's mouth. I gripped the end of the chains making it look like some kind of leash on a dog. My hands started having claws growing out.**

**Like that  
**

**Kakashi's POV**

**" Shut it..." Miku said again and the chains closed Naruto's mouth. She gripped the end of the chains making it look like some kind of leash on a dog. Her hands started having claws growing out.**

**" Um... Miku why do your hands are like claws ?" I asked**

**" It's alright... No need to worry this helps making the chain stronger..." She replied.**

**" But won't it take over like demons taking over ? " Sakura asked. Naruto looks shocked.**

**" No. It's okay, really I can control it even when I fully transform because this is a technique I developed myself... " She replied.**

**" If you say so... But how powerful is it ? " Sasuke asked.**

**" It's powerful enough to challenge Kakashi... And it's only in stage one..." Miku said back**

**Everyone looked at her shocked. It's that powerful ?! No wonder this girl was made Chunnin at the age of 2 and Jounin at the age of 5... She started walking. At least with chains at Naruto's mouth there would be some peace...**

**" Lets go we should get going..." Miku said**

**" Right..." I said**

**~Time skip to the part where they got off the boat ^.^~**

**Miku's POV**

**Once we got off the boat I released the chains from Naruto and still kept**

**Dead Master's claw on just in case...**

**" Ah thanks Miku. " says Naruto. **

**" Alright we are going to take the route with vegetation as that way we won't attract attention..." says Kakashi**

**" Alright " Tazuna agreed. **

**" Right. " Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto said as they nodded in a unison. **

**As I was walking I noticed someone's presence so I summoned the Dead Scythe except it was invincible so it is unnoticeable. Kakashi seemed to caught on so he kept his guard up. **

**Naruto started throwing kunai in random directions trying to act cool. **

**" Naruto you idiot don't randomly throw your kunai anywhere !" Sakura scolded him **

**Just then Naruto threw another kunai at a bush then a snow rabbit got scared and freaked out. Naruto started to apologise to the snow rabbit and rubbed him against his cheek. **

**Wait a second... Its summer so a snow rabbits fur is supposed to be brown but it's white that means he has kept inside. All of a sudden, I felt a giant butcher knife incoming. I summoned the Dead Scythe. **

**" DUCK !" I yelled and countered my Dead Scythe with it and swing it to another direction. **

**The giant looking butcher knife got hit into a tree and someone landed on the sword. **

**" Well well your pretty strong for a mere girl... " said a hoarse voice. **

**" Why thank you...Zabuza Momochi " I said back. **

**" N-N-No it can't be..." Kakashi said stuttering. **

**" Everyone Manji formation ! " Kakashi yelled **

**" Hey Miku how do you know who he is ?" Naruto asked. **

**" Um... I dunno instincts I guess ? As far as I know he is also known as..." I said **

**" The Silent Killer. " Zabuza cut me off**

**Then Kakashi and Zabuza started battling and in the end Kakashi got caught in a water prison ( Me: Gomen... I don't really know how to write fights and I'm kinda lazy...)**

**So I stepped in front and took my fighting stance. Zabuza made a water clone and had it charged at me. I will protect my friends !**

**My Dead Scythe and his Sword clashed with each other. **

**" Hmph. You ain't half bad for a kid. " Zabuza said. I did nothing but glared at him. **

**" Kokoro ga hikutsugu [1]... Dead Master..." **

Hey Guys ! Hope you enjoy it so far !  
I wanna thank all of the people who put up with me so far ! :)  
Can you guys guess how many types of blood I have and what are they ? LOL ! I did this for fun so yeah... :)  
And the usual

Zabuza: Fav  
Kakashi: Follow  
Me: Review ! ^w^

[1] Heart Take Over


	7. Chapter 7

Miku's POV

"Kokoro ga hikutsugu...Dead Master..."

I started transforming. My entire body was engulfed in light. For a brief moment I saw Zabuza's eyes widen. Before all I saw was I open my eyes I see a girl...Her clothing consists of a black dress and a black bolero; her dress extends down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon attached to her waist. She also wears a pair of leggings and a pair of black pumps. She wears a pair of black gauntlets or claws on each hand. They look like Dead Master's claws that I have. She has two black horns made of black vertebrae.

"Hello " says she

"Hello... Who are you?" I asked

"My Lady, I am Dead Master"

"Dead Master ? Now it makes sense..."

"Yes My Lady"

"Oh there is no need to address me so formally"

"Oh but I wish to My Lady"

"Okay if you say so"

"So Dead Master could you please explain where and why am I here ?"

"My Lady we are in your subconcious mind"

"Oh is that so ? But why ?"

"My Lady your will to protect your friends is what summoned you and me here"

"Oh yes that is right...Dead Master ! Please ! Merge with me so that I may protect my friends !"

"Of course ! My Lady"she said with a soft smile

That's when everything went white again. I return back to reality in Dead Master's form.

Zabuza's POV

"Kokoro ga Hikutsugu... Dead Master..." was what this child said before her body was engulfed in light.

Oh My Kami ! That light is like blinding my eyes out. Haku ! I swear to Kami and Jashin if no one stops that light in like the next three seconds I'm gonna lose my eyes! And Haku if I do lose my eye balls... I'm gonna go ask the Flying Mint Bunny for a pair of eyes !

Right after I screamed my own mental ass off. The light dissapears and she is back in a different form...

Miku's POV

"Hey Zabuza...My name's Miku Hatsune... Learn it and carve it into your memory..."

"Well this sure is gonna be a fight to remember... So bring it on..." says Zabuza voice filled with interest

In a blink of an eye we clashed our swords. The only thing that you can hear in the mist is sounds of two swords clashing. Every once in a while we gave each other some cuts here and there. I've been trying to use my chains to catch him but I just miss so I decided to not use them.

I started panting. I guess the fight with the Mist Chunnins earlier really took it out on me. The mist ! It's beginning to fade. All of a sudden Zabuza's sword cut into my shoulder. Dammit ! I was caught off guard !

"Mpmh !" I yelped

My Lady are you alright ?!

Yes I'm fine... It's okay and how are you able to speak to me like this ?

No your not Milady ! And it's because ever since you unlocked me from your heart I'm able to talk with you like this

Your right and I'm sorry...

Zabuza kicked me into a tree, the impact was so strong that the air was forced out of my lungs also it created a hole in a very thick tree I coughed up more blood and I passed out...

Naruto's POV

"Kokoro ga Hikutsugu... Dead Master..." was what Miku said before her body was engulfed in light.

After Kami knows how long ! The light disappeared. And Miku was standing there except. I can't tell of it's her maybe she transformed.

"Hey Zabuza...My name's Miku Hatsune... Learn it and carve it into your memory..." says Miku

"Well this sure is gonna be a fight to remember... So bring it on..." says Zabuza voice filled with interest

In a blink of an eye they clashed swords. The only thing that you can hear in the mist is sounds of two swords clashing. Every once in a while it seems that they gave each other some cuts here and there. It also looks like she's been trying to use her chains to catch him but she just miss so I think was fed upon using them.

She started panting. I guess the fight with the Mist Chunnins earlier really took it out on her. Watching Miku gave me an idea and I immediately told Sasuke and he agreed. So Miku, please buy us some time to get ready !

About two minutes later... The mist ! It's beginning to fade. What happened next is what caught my attention. All of a sudden Zabuza's sword cut into her shoulder.

"Mpmh !" she yelped. That liquid ! That crimson red liquid is dripping out of her left shoulder...

"Sasuke !" I shouted

"Yeah let's do this !" He shouted back.

I made a bunch of shadow clones and had one or two to go get Miku back here and her body was engulfed in light for a second before her body turned back to normal. The rest of my clones attacked Zabuza during that time I threw Sasuke a demon shuriken. By the time the Zabuza clone got rid of my clones Sasuke yelled.

"Evil Wind Shuriken ! Shadow Windmill !"

Then he threw it right at the real Zabuza... (Sorry I ain't good in writing fight scenes and also I'm like too lazy to write it so sorry...) Then Kakashi-sensei broke free !

"Sasuke and Naruto... Thank you I'll take it from here take care of Miku..." Kakashi-sensei thanked

Me and Sasuke nods and we ran back to Sakura-chan, Miku and Tazuna's side

Sasuke's POV

Me and Naruto ran back to Miku, Sakura and Tazuna's side when I got there...

"Miku ! Miku ! Are you alright ?!" I yelled while shaking her. And she stirred that's when I realise that her left shoulder has been cut deep.

"Holy Green Broccoli ! She got cut so deep !" I said

Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna and I stared at her horrified. Her wound was so deep. We didn't know what to do.

"WATER STYLE: TSUNAMI DRAGON ! (Sorry but I don't exactly know what the jutsu is called so yeah...) " Kakashi-sensei yelled

Right after that Zabuza was pinned to a tree !

Kakashi's POV

I used my water style jutsu on Zabuza and it pinned him to a tree ! After the water had stopped I was just about to finish him off when a hunter nin threw the senbons into his neck.

A boy in a mask came before us. I checked his pulse to find him dead.

"Thank you for your assistance, now I must go and dispose of the body for this body has many secrets... Farewell !" The hunter nin said as he disappeared

I put my headband over my Sharingan and walked over to Naruto and the others. When I got there...

"What on earth happened here ?!" I asked shocked

"Miku got hurt protecting us..." Sakura said sadly

"Come on, my house isn't far from here so let's go there and patch her up !" Tazuna said

"Right... Let's go.."Just as I said that I passed out...

Miku's POV

~This is while Zabuza was facing Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi~

_Huh? Where am I ? It's so bright and so warm... Wait I remember this place ! Dead Master ? Are you here ?_

_Yes Milady_

_I'm sorry Dead Master_

_What are you sorry for Milady_

_I don't know... I just know that I feel sorry..._

_Whatever you are sorry about Milady, I forgive you_

_Really ?_

_Yes Milady_

_OH THANK YOU ! __**So Dead Master why am I called here again this time ?**_

_I am here to tell you what will happen when you unlock the second stage, Milady_

_The second stage ?! But how ?_

_Here..._

_This is a box ? And it looks really pretty_

_It is the box to unlock my stage two, Milady. There is four other people like me and each of us have three stages each, Milady. When that box cracks and shatters stage two shall be unlocked and also the powers in stage two for me is to let you have super fast healing. Your body won't feel a lot of pain. And also your speed and physical strength will also increase, Milady_

_Oh wow that sounds so cool ! Hey, Dead Master about the other four will they become my enemies ?Or..._

_No Milady, they are your five incarnations ... Dead Master, Chariott, Black Gold Saw, Strength, Black Rock Shooter_

_So is Black Rock Shooter the most powerful ?_

_Yes Milady_

_Hey Dead Master how will I unlock this box ?_

_That is for you to find out yourself Milady..._

_Hey WAIT !_

~End~


	8. Chapter 8

Miku POV

"Wait !" I yelled shooting up my hand and sending my body into a sitting position and waking up.

"Oh Miku your awake now !" said a grinning Naruto, a smiling Sakura and a smirking mixed relieved Sasuke. I looked around to see that I'm in a unfamiliar surrounding.

"Where are we ? And how long have I been out ?" I asked

"You are in my house and I'm Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter and you've been out for 3 hours" said Tsunami while smiling

"Oh well... My name's Miku it's nice to meet you !" I said expressionless

"Well it's time to change your bandages"

"That won't be necessary" I Said

"Huh ? Why is that Miku" asked Naruto

Seeing as to how I'm not wearing my top but instead I was wrapped up in bandages...I did some hand signs and said

"Chain Style: Chaining Restoration (Made Up)"

And the chains came up from the ground and wrapped around my wound tightly then steam started coming out and the chains disappeared and my wound instantly healed. They stared at me in amazement.

"Wow" they all said at once

"So awesome..." said Naruto said in awe

"Wow the wound is gone..." said Sakura and Tsunami in the same state as Naruto

"Hn." said the emo bastard. He might have that poker face but I can see in his eyes that he thinks that this is awesome.

I decided to put my top on but there are males here so I used my chains to wrap around my body. The chains started to go tighter then it started glowing, then disappeared in a bubble popping way without any sound and the bandages were gone.

"OMG MIKU YOUR SO COOL !" Naruto yelled. Sakura nodded in agreement and Sasuke just 'Hn'ed. Seriously I think starting to become a word.

"Hey guys, would you mind to fill me in on what happened after I passed out ?" I asked

"Sure" Sakura replied. Then they started telling me on how they defeated Zabuza, then Naruto said on how I inspired him... And I blushed ? A little... but it wasn't noticeable. I mean I haven't been acknowledged or praised once in my life...But when they said something about how the hunter nin took Zabuza away I immediately stood up and said

"Hey guys where is Kakashi ?"

"He is in the other room, come on we'll show you !" said Naruto. I nodded and followed them to Kakashi's room. And he's asleep... Like a pig... But then again he is injured from using the Sharingan so I excused it. I sat next to Kakashi on my knees and placed my hand on his fore head, closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Hey Miku what are you doing ?" Naruto asked

"BAKA ! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE IS CONCENTRATING ?!" Sakura yelled

"Shh..." I hushed while looking at them with a finger on my lips

"Sorry..." they muttered

I turned back and continued concentrating and white light began emitting from my palm and fell onto Kakashi's fore head and in a second Kakashi is awake again

"So your awake now huh ?" I asked

"You healed me didn't you ?" asked a drowsy Kakashi. I simply nodded

**"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN MIKU! SHE WAS SO AWESOME TO USE HER CHAINS TO HEAL HERSELF AND THEN USING IT TO WEAR HER CLOTHES WITHOUT MOVING!" Naruto yelled completely amazed.**

"Judging from Naruto's reaction it must have been amazing" said a still ever so drowsy Kakashi. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Anyways... Kakashi I want to talk to you about Zabuza... Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke filled me in already. I think that Zabuza is still alive..." I said

"WHAT ?! " Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke looks shocked.

"I'm starting to think so too..." Kakashi said

_Dead Master based on the story we heard Zabuza should be alive right ?_

_Yes, I think so too Milady_

"But that is impossible! We saw him getting killed right in front of our eyes !" said Sakura

"Think about it... The hunter nin used senbons right ? And those senbons are used for medical purposes, meaning the hunter nin put him in a death like state for a few minutes. Plus, the hunter nin would only need his head and not the entire body... If there were secrets in the body then they would have just cut his head of and just burn the body right then and there" I explained

"That's right Miku" Kakashi praised but I just stayed emotionless.

"BUT THAT MEANS THAT HE'LL JUST COME BACK AGAIN !" Naruto yelled

"Yup. And that's why I'll train you guys. Also Zabuza won't be able to move for a week at least" Kakashi said with a smile.

"But how Kakashi-sensei ? I mean you are still injured" said a worried Sakura

"Don't worry I know a way to train you guys" Kakashi replied making Sakura sigh in relief

"And I'll heal Kakashi until he is back in full health" I said. Then I put my hand on his fore head, closed my eyes and concentrated. Once again light emitted from my palm and I started to heal him then after a while I moved my hand away and opened my eyes

"There that's the most I can do for now... Kakashi rest up, we'll wake you up for dinner and after I heal you again your health should improve..."I said emotionless while getting up and walking to the door.

"Thanks Miku and tomorrow we'll go training" Kakashi said with a closed eye smile and I just nodded

"Come on guys let's go and let Kakashi get some rest" I instructed to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke

"Right !" Sakura and Naruto said in a unison while sasuke just 'Hn'ed. I'm seriously starting to think that it's becoming a word ! Just like that we left and walked out. And when we walked into our room...

"Hey ! Hey ! Miku~" said Naruto. I flinched at the way he said it. Suddenly a piece of my memory came back to me...

_Flashback~_

_"Hey ! Hey ! Risa ~" two girls said_

_End of Flashback~ (Me: Ya, I know it's short flashback but then again it was a piece of her memory)_

"HEY MIKU !" Naruto yelled making me snap out of my thoughts

"Are you alright ?" Sakura asked worriedly. I nodded

"Anyways... did you hear what I asked ?" Naruto asked. I shook my head

"Fine... I asked if you could sing us a song ?" Naruto sighed. I nodded. So I took a breath and began singing 'Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky'

When I finished singing they had their eyes closed and had soft smiles on their face.

"That was beautiful Miku..." Tsunami said. We turned around to see Tsunami standing there at the door with Tazuna. You see, Sakura and I share a room. Naruto and Sasuke share a room and Kakashi is by himself, and the guys came into our room. Because they were bored and wanted to hear me sing

"Thank you" I said. I stood up and walked towards the door

"I'll go get Kakashi" I said and walked out of the door and into Kakashi's room

"You've got a nice voice Miku" said Kakashi

"Y-You heard ?" I asked

"Mm Hm !" Kakashi nodded

"Oh OK... Anyways, dinner's ready so come on I'll help you out"

"Thanks" Kakashi thanked as I slung his arm over my shoulder and helped him down to the dining room.

~TIME SKIP TO AFTER DINNER AND AT KAKASHI'S ROOM~

I put down my hand and opened my eyes.

"There, you should be able to walk now but you're going to need to use a pair of crutches" I said as I raised my arm and the chains gathered above my arm and materialized into real crutches and I place it beside his bed.

"You just amaze me more and more" Kakashi praised and I smirked

"Okay then, oyasuminasai [1]" I said

"Oyasuminasai" Kakashi said and I walked out and into my room

_Oyasumi Dead Master_

_Oyasumi Milady_

~~~The Next Morning~~~

I woke up first and looked around the sun is almost up so I got up and folded the mattress and set it nicely at the corner of the room. I tied up my hair into high pig tails and wore my metallic belly top with a collar, metallic tie, metallic shorts and metallic boots. And tied my headband on my waist.(Me: If you have forgotten how she wears her clothes then you can go to the character info to check :).

Since I was up early I decided to go out for a walk so I wrote down a note and left it on the mattress and went downstairs. I saw Tsunami and I told her that I was going out for a walk and she said okay but to come back when the sun rises completely.

I was walking and walking till I found a lake and there was a port so I took off my boots and put my feet in the water I closed my eyes and relaxed and sang 'Last Smile' and 'Memories'

I stop singing as I felt two presence behind me. I put my hand in front of me and turned my chains into kunai's and threw them at the direction of where the two presences were except I threw it at their feet and the two people shrieked in fear.

"EEK !" The two people shrieked. I made more kunai into my hands and gripped them and appeared in front of the two people.

"Oh it's just you guys..." I said to Naruto and Sakura

"Y-Y-Yeah Tsunami a-asked us to bring you back" Naruto stuttered and Sakura just nodded. I see that they are still in fear and i just sighed

"Come on let's go" I said. They nodded in response and we left and walked in silence. It was a 10 minute walk so we got there soon and when we entered Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna was already sitting there. So the three of us sat at the table. I sat in between of Naruto and Sakura while Kakashi sat across me while Sasuke sat across of Naruto and Tazuna was facing Sakura.

"Here's the food" Tsunami said while placing the food in front of us

"Itadakimasu [2]" We all said. I took a bite then I smiled softly with the chopsticks in my mouth and suddenly there was a moe-moe background behind me as I said

"It's so good" I said softly. Everyone just stared at me with a light blush across their face

"KAWAII [3]!" They all yelled. Which suprised me because I saw Sakura and Tsunami squealing, Naruto and Kakashi was staring at me as if I'm a limited edition ramen or favorite book, Tazuna just stared at me while Sasuke looked away trying to hide the blush on his face

"Huh ?..." I asked

_Dead Master what are they talking about ? What is it that they say is cute ?_

_Oh Milady, don't worry they'll tell you soon _

"MIKU YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU SMILE ! YOU SHOULD DO IT MORE OFTEN" Tsunami, Sakura and Naruto said in a unison. I looked down and said

"I'll try" I said. Then we ate in silence. After 10 minutes we were done so we got up.

"Alright guys let's go training" Kakashi said with a smile. And I passed him the crutches

"Thanks Miku" Kakashi thanked and I just nodded

"You should talk more" Naruto said and I shook my head for a no and Naruto pouted like a five year old which made me giggle. But they didn't notice it. Lucky me. So we walked to the forest till we found a clearing.

"Alright this should be good enough !" Kakashi said

"SO WHAT TRAINING ARE WE GONNA DO TODAY KAKASHI-SENSEI ?" asked a overly hyperactive knuckle headed Naruto

"We are going to do tree climbing without our hands" Kakashi replied

"But sensei how do we climb the tree then ?" Sakura asked

"You'll need to gather chakra into your feet and it is said that the feet is the hardest place to gather and concentrate chakra" Kakashi said

"But sensei ! Why do we need to this training after we graduated from the academy..."said Naruto. Actually I tuned him out I couldn't care what he said until I heard Kakashi said

"... This training will help to make your techniques stronger"said Kakashi. That's when I finally realized that he was upside down on a tree

"Yes, I agree" said a voice. We turned around to see five people standing there

"W-What are you doing here ?" I asked and they smirked. One of these people are...

DUN DUN DUN ! CLIFFHANGER ! I THINK... ANYWAYS HOW'S LIFE MY LITTLE FLUFFY BUNNIES AND PUPPIES ? VIETNAM IS FUN ! ACTUALLY ALL I'VE BEEN DOING IS EAT, SLEEP, PLAY, SHOWER AND LAPTOP LIKE SERIOUSLY ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING!

[1] Oyasuminasai / Oyasumi - Good Night  
[2] Itadakimasu - Let's eat / Bon Apetit  
[3] Kawaii - Cute


	9. Chapter 9

3rd's POV ( ME: WOOOHOOOO !FOR THE FIRST TIME !)

"W-W-What are you doing here ?" Miku asked and they smirked. One of them is... Dead Master ?!

"Dead Master... What are you doing here ? And who are they ?" Miku asked

"Hime [1], my apologies but I forgot to mention that we can come out from your heart and into the real world to train, battle or do whatever you command. Also Hime, please call me Dead" replied Dead Master

"Okay. And the second question ? And why call me Hime ?" Miku asked with hands folded on her chest

"Oh yes... These are..." Dead Master said before she was cut off by a girl with pure white hair and orange eyes

"YO ! I'M STRENGTH ! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU HIME ! AND THE REASON WHY WE CALL YOU HIME IS BECAUSE YOUR LIKE A CUTE HIME ALSO WE DECIDED ABOUT IT EARLIER BEFORE COMING OUT" said the girl with white hair and orange eyes with a closed eye grin and a fist pumped in the air.

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke saw this and nodded when she said a cute Hime but sweat dropped while thinking

'Is this girl for real ? Even if she came from Miku's heart it doesn't make any sense on how hyper she is they are nothing alike !'

"Hime, I am Black Gold Saw. You can call me Saw" said the one with red eyes and long black hair

"Hime, I am Black Rock Shooter. You can call me Rock or Shooter" said the one with black hair and blue eyes, she has pig tails one longer than the other

"Hime ! I am Chariott !" said the one with long blond hair and light yellow eyes smiling.

Miku's POV

"Okay, now then, since that's been settled shall we continue with the training ?" asked Kakashi. I nodded

"Yes, please continue. We will sit here and watch" said Dead Master

"Alright fine with me, so now gather chakra to the bottom of your feet and run up the tree, mark your highest distance with the kunai got it ?" said Kakashi as he throws four kunai knives at us. We nodded as response

"Okay, GO !" Kakashi yelled. I gathered chakra into my feet and when I felt that it was a correct amount, I started running up the tree and picked up the kunai while running. I kept going up and up and higher and higher till I reached the highest branch. I marked my spot and sat there on the highest branch while looking down. I wonder how long till they realize I'm up here... I saw my five incarnations(Saw, Shooter, Dead, Chariott and Strength) look up at me and I used telepathy to tell them to not say anything and they said okay. I know that my five senses are very strong. So I can feel who fell on the ground or anything else.

"It seems Sakura has the best chakra control here, looks like someone won't achieve their dream as Hokage and what's up with the good Uchiha name..." Kakashi trailed off. I heard Sasuke and Naruto growl. Wow that's a first...

"Hey sensei where's Miku ?" Sakura asked. Looks like they finally noticed. I hurriedly masked my chakra

"YEAH SENSEI ! WHERE IS SHE ?!" Naruto yelled/asked

"I'm not sure I don't feel her chakra nor her presence around..." Kakashi trailed off... AGAIN !

"Do you guys know ?" he asked the five incarnations sitting by a rock. Strength stood up and said

"Look up" she said smirking while lifting her index finger up. They all looked up and stared at me amazed

"OH MY JASHIN ! MIKU WHEN WERE YOU UP THERE AND HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE !?" Naruto yelled/asked

"For a very long time and what would you expect of the Hatsune Prodigy ?" Strength smirked with her hands on her hips and the others (Me: As in the other four incarnations sitting by a rock) nodded

"Looks like I stand corrected the girls on this squad has the best chakra control"said Kakashi.

_Hime, I forgot to tell you... but your body is made out of chains so you can transform into chains and transport yourself here_

_Thank you for telling me Shooter !_

I commanded my body to turn into chains and sent them to the area Kakashi is in and reformed myself

"OMG SERIOUSLY MIKU YOU NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME !" Naruto yelled. Strength glomped me and said

"OF COURSE YOU BAKA ! MY HIME IS THE BEST !" Strength yelled at Naruto and stuck her tongue out while still clinging onto my neck. Ow... my ear hurts

"WHY YOU !" Naruto yelled back. Just as Strength was gonna yell back I raised up my hand

"I understand..." Strength said and got off of me and just when Naruto was about to laugh. I turned to him and gave him a very sadistic scary closed eye smile and said

"Naruto, you shouldn't make a sound if you wanna live" I said in my dark voice and he gulped and nodded really quickly. I heard and saw Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke sweating and gulped. Then I went back to my emotionless face and childish voice

"Okay, now that that's over... Kakashi..." I said emotionless. His head immediately snapped to my direction

"Y-Y-Yes ? M-Miku ?" he stuttered. OMJ I didn't know that would have scared him that bad...

"I'm heading back to Tazuna's house to see if he wants to start early... Chariott and Strength stay here and see if Kakashi needs any help, Saw, Shooter and Dead you may go back..." I said

"**Y**e**s, my Hime" they said with their right hand touching their left shoulder while bowing. I nodded and left just as the same time Shooter, Saw and Dead disappeared**

Kakashi's POV

Wow this girl is very scary at least now the team knows not to mess with her or it'll just ends up as someone being bloody... I can still see Naruto shaking in fear

"Alright guys back to training" I said. Naruto snapped back to Earth and smirked

"I'm gonna do this and prove to you Strength that I'm not a baka !" Naruto yelled at Strength.

"Go ahead and be my guest kid" Strength smirked.

~Time Skip to 30 minutes later~

"Haaaa... Haaa..." Naruto panted.

"Okay I'm heading back... Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke would you like to come back as well ?" I asked

"Alright I'm heading back " Sakura announced

"I'll stay here and continue training " Sasuke and Naruto said in a unison then glared a each other.

"Alright then, Sakura, Chariott and I will go back while Strength would you mind to stay here and look after them ?" I said

"SURE !" Strength grinned. And we walked back.

Strength's POV

These two kids it seems like they have a rough past... I wanna see and feel it.

"Hey Sasuke and Naruto come here for a while..." I commanded and surprisingly they did what I said. So I did some hand signs and said

"Chain Release: Memory View" I said and placed my hands on their head, I saw through the sad past of the two kids and felt it.

"Thanks now I know how that felt like" I said sadly. They stared at me weirdly then just shrugged it off and went back to training

Miku's POV

Me, Tazuna and Tsunami are at the house. I'm waiting for the others to return first.

_Hime, this is Chariott and I'm returning with Kakashi and Sakura_

_Alright... Strength ! Where are you and who are you with right now ?_

_HIME ! I'M WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE ! THEIR TRAINING I'LL RETURN LATER WITH THEM ! _

_Okay Strength_

Just then Kakashi walked in with Sakura and Chariott.

"Alright, Chariott you may leave now" I said. She nodded and disappeared. We all sat at the table and waited.

~Another Freaking Time Skip to After Sunset~

"Guys I'm worried about Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura worried

"Don't worry Sakura, their fine don't forget their with one of Miku's incarnations" said Kakashi. I lifted up three fingers and the others stared at me curiously. I slowly put down a finger one by one as a count down and just when I hit zero the door was opened. And there standing was three grinning people, Sasuke, Strength and Naruto

Strength was supporting Naruto and Sasuke and brought them to the table and let them sit.

"Good job Strength, you may go now" I said as I ruffled her hair. She grinned and left.

I helped Tsunami to set the things on the table and we began eating in silence until Tazuna broke it

"You guys should have seen Miku earlier at the bridge !" exclaimed Tazuna

"Why ? What did she do ?" Kakashi asked.

"Well should I say it or not Miku ?" I just shrugged and he took it for a yes

"Okay why don't you tell the story Miku" I just glared at him as everyone else stared at me. I sighed and began telling the story

_~~Flashback~~_

_I walked back to Tazuna's house and walked in. I saw him sitting there and so I asked him if he wanted to start early and he said yes. So, I guarded him till we reached the bridge, some people have already started to work on the bridge so I sat there watching them with my guard up. Then Tazuna asked me to sing a song so i sang 'Senbonzakura'_

And the bridge began building by itself. by the time i finished singing the bridge was almost done

_~~Flashback Over~~_

They just stared at me again ! i like don't know how many freaking times has this happened now ! After they were done staring they continued eating and i finished. Then I just stayed there and listen to Naruto ramble on and on about how he is almost close to his dream. As annoying as it may seem but I don't really mind since he was going to accomplish his dream soon enough.

"Dreams and heroes they don't exist in this world" we heard a small kid say. Then I just tuned them out since they were like bickering. This part caught my attention... Apparently the kid's name is Inari and his father was beaten to death in front of his eyes. And his father was called as the hero in their village.

I put my plate in the sink and walked out.

"Hey, where are you going Miku ?" Sasuke asked

"I'm going up to the roof to see the stars" I said and transported myself up to the roof top. I laid back and relaxed till I heard the sounds of crying. Wait... crying ? I looked around and saw Inari crying. I jumped off the roof and onto Inari's balcony and brought him into a hug. He seemed shocked at first but then kept on crying and crying

"Shh... It's okay just let it out" I cooed into his ear. soon he stopped crying.

"Inari I heard from Tazuna about your dad..." I trailed off. but I hugged him closer to me. I did some hand signs and touched his head

"Chain Release: Memory View" I said. And I felt the pain he felt, his happiness and all.

"Oh Inari, I know how painful it felt... " I said

"Y-Y-You do ?" Inari questioned back

"Yes I went through your memories and placed myself in your place so I felt all your pain, happiness and sadness..." I replied

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing ? You know you shouldn't be apologizing to me,you should apologize to Naruto. His pain is bigger, when he was born, he had no parents to look after him..."

"Really ?"

"Yes" I looked at the clock beside his bed and said

"Okay Inari it's time for you to go to bed" I said

"Okay" he said and i tucked him into his bed

"Hey Miku ?"

"Yeah ?" I asked him back

"Will you sing me a song to sleep ?" he asked

"Sure... In exchange you have to be strong no matter what and don't cry just because of something like this alright ?" I asked

"Okay" he agreed. So I began singing 'Hirari Hirari'

When I was done he was almost asleep.

"Goodnight Inari" I said as I kissed his fore head

"Goodnight Miku-nee san" he said back. It shocked me for a bit, but then I got up and walked out and closed the door

I went downstairs to get some water only to see everyone still there talking about something

"Hey Miku we heard you comfort Inari and everything else" Sakura said and I nodded

"Who would've thought that the emotionless and scary Miku act so mother..." Naruto said and I cut him off by tying him up in chains and dragged him onto the floor and did my closed eye sadistic and scary smile

"Huh ? I'm sorry Naruto is it really that bad ? Hm ?" I questioned.

"NO NO NOT AT ALL MIKU !" He said

"Well I'm going to sleep now" I said

"Wait !" I heard Tsunami say

"What is it ?" I asked

"Thank you for comforting Inari" she thanked. I just smiled and said

"Don't worry, I just don't like to see people sad" I said

"Oyasumi" I said and walked up the stairs. I walked into the bedroom and there was the box that Dead gave to me, it has the word 'Dead' written on it. I laid out the mattress and took out my hair bands I changed my clothes, crawled into the mattress and closed my eyes. Surprisingly I fell asleep fast...

HEY GUYS ! OKAY OKAY I KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER BUT AT LEAST IT'S LONG RIGHT ? OKAY NEVER MIND ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY YOUR TIME AND DAY !

[1] Hime - Princess


	10. Chapter 10

Miku's POV

I woke up early ! Again... -_-" I seriously gotta get over this waking up early habit... It is 5.30 in the morning and it's like starting to become a pain in the ass... OKAY ! So I just did my morning routine and took out the second stage box of Dead out of my bag. I placed it on my lap wondering how I can unlock this... Hm... Suddenly I heard some kind of shuffling sound in my bag only to find four more boxes ?! Dead's second stage box is emerald with the word 'Dead' carved on it and the other four boxes...

One box is gold with 'Char' written on it... Ya, I know it's weird right ? But that's what it writes so what am I supposed to do ?! Another box is ruby with the word 'Gold'... Ok, now it's getting weirder... The fact on how it's ruby but has the word 'Gold' written there... Never mind, the next box is black diamond ? It has 'Stre' written there and I'm not gonna say anything. The last one is sapphire it has 'Rock' written there... Okay now something cheeky is up and I know that my incarnations have something to do with this

_All right guys ! What's up with these boxes ?_

_It's for the second stage !_

_Okay... But right here right now explain why do I deserve the second stage ?_

_The will to protect your friends_

_Helping those in need_

_Embracing the pain of others_

_Understanding the pain of others_

_Exterminate the pain_

_Okay guys ! Thanks for telling me !_

_No problem Hime ! _

I hadn't realised that I took up one hour to talk to them and figure things out... Wow I guess time sure does fly by fast don't they ? It's 6.30 and the rest of the team should wake up by now... Wow I must be some kind of fortune teller because Sakura started to get up as I hurriedly but the boxes back into my bag. Thank Kami that the boxes are the size of ring boxes.

"Aahhh, morning Miku" Sakura yawned as she streched. I just nodded at her.

"Ya know, Naruto's right you should talk more" said Sakura

"So you agree with him ?" I asked

"Exactly !*puts hands on hips* Wait, WA ?! MIKU ! YOU TRICKED ME !" Sakura yelled as I cover up my ears. I walked out of the room and head downstairs and I saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi there already soon Sakura came down with Tazuna and we ate breakfast and finished it soon. Today they are going to complete the bridge. We ate finish our breakfast soon and are standing in front of the door with Tsunami and Inari to see us off.

"Bye father and friends, I hope to see you guys come back in one piece" Tsunami said

"Yeah ! And Naruto, I would like to apologise to you..." Inari apologised as Naruto just ruffled his hair. I smiled at the scene unfolding before me. I suddenly remember something.

"Inari, hold out your hands like this" I said as I showed him and he held his hand out. I hovered my hand above his and the chains came out of the ground and gathered at his hand and it materialised into a black music note.

"What's this ?" Inari asked

"This is my special type of object, I have a feeling that some of Gato's thugs will come here and attack one of you guys and take one of you as hostage. And usually my hunches are correct, so in order for that not to happen all you have to do is grip onto the music note and say 'The Last Descendant Of The Hatsune Clan I Summon Thee To Lend Me Your Power' okay ?" I said. He just nodded. And we left.

When we arrived we saw something really unexpected. All of the workers were all knocked out unconscious. No doubt about it. Zabuza and the hunter nin are here. Mist is starting to come in, looks like the fun is gonna start.

"Everyone get back !" Kakashi insrtucted. We hurriedly start to protect Tazuna.

"Naruto, Sakura stay here and protect Tazuna. Sasuke and I are goingto assist Kakashi" I whisper to them and me and Sasuke walk next to Kakashi. I notice me and Sasuke start shaking.

"Oh my Kakashi, what happen to those two brats ? They are shaking in their boots" Zabuza mocked while the hunter nin just stayed silent.

"WE'RE SHAKING BECAUSE WE ARE EXCITED !" Me and Sasuke yelled

"Don't go around and call them brats Zabuza. Sasuke here is the number one rookie gennin in the entire village, Sakura has the brigtest mind, Miku is the legendary prodigy of the famous Hatsune clan that is to be said that will excell even the third Hokage, and Naruto... Well he is the number one hyperactive knuckle head-ed ninja" Kakashi stated. I licked my lips as my eyes felt like the were glowing for a brief sec

"Oh ? Isn't this intersting ? Hey Miku, your eyes glowed blood red for a second and why is that ?" Zabuza asked interestedly. I just took into an attack position and glared at him

"Oh well, Haku, Go !" Zabuza commanded the hunter nin. Haku... So that's his name. Haku attacked us with a lot of speed. But lucky for me I was able to counter it with only using a little of my speed along with Sasuke.

"Looks like you got two new rivals Haku" Zabuza smirked

"It seems so..." Haku trailed off

"Miku stay back this battle is mine !" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-baka, I'll kill you if you try to take on something by yourself again..." I said darkly and Sasuke gulped

"But, I'll do it and if you start to weaken or if he uses a powerful jutsu then I'll cut in. Understood ?" I said and he just 'Hn'ed

"I. Said. Un-der-stood ?" I said darkly again and he frantically nodded as I jumped back to Tazuna.

~After a while~

"Secret jutsu : Demon Ice mirror !" Haku said as he did the one handed hand sign. Shoot I gotta go and help him. I went into a crouched position and shot myself straight at Sasuke and landed right next to him

"Yo, Sasuke looks like I gotta interfere" I said

"Fine..." Sasuke said annoyed

"Well let the games begin" I smirked

* * *

Hey guys ! Sorry for the slooooooooooooow update and short page nya ! I've been depressed and stalked which has been creepy nya...  
So anyways, have fun in life and please send some feedback so that I know how I can improve nya ! Gotta sleep and need ta wake up early for church nya~

Oyasumi nya !


End file.
